oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonburgh
History Dragonburgh was founded shortly after Haven, or rather, it was given that title as the Dragonburgh family rose to prominence after the [[Second Orc War|'Second Orc War']]. Those humans with draconic blood mixed within their veins have claimed this location for centuries before that. Attached to the central keep, simply called Dragon's Roost, which became one of the more widely known titles of the town, lies a library detailing the history of the dragons in that region. The tomes within describe how they came to ally themselves with the 'lesser races' that called that area home. Primarily Brass and Gold metallic dragons gathered there, and imparted the gift of their blood upon the tiny mortals, giving them incredible powers, as well as instilling within them a deep seated sense of honor and a willingness to protect others of their kind from oppressors and evil doers. Shortly before its official refounding under the Dragonburgh clan, it became allied with another growing town called [[Haven|'Haven']]. They shared similar goals, the peace and freedom of all races, and were likewise targeted by marauding orc bands and their monsters. The draconic sorcerers of Dragonburgh were often called upon to face the greedy and cruel dragons that attempted to assault Haven and the surrounding towns, as was their purpose. The people of Dragonburgh used their draconic gifts to burn and purge the filth that threatened them. However, this was not enough to save them when the Second Orc War began. Despite the honor with which the soldiers and citizens of Dragonburgh fought, they could not stem the overwhelming tides of evil pouring forth from [[Londorwin City|'Londorwin']]. Despite fighting valiantly, after 8 years of chaotic warfare the leaders of the Dragonburgh clan and their few remaining sorcerers joined forces with the founders of Haven in a final defense, resisting defiantly beside their army. A year long siege commenced, the orcs of Londorwin employing hordes of the undead as well as other foul beasts. The fires of Dragonburgh never lost their fervor despite the fact that all hope seemed lost. When the siege was about to end in the destruction of Haven and a grave loss to the free peoples of Egronia, the dwarves of [[Anvildor|'Anvildor']] arrived with their own army, which had been preparing since the war began. They slaughtered the evil hordes of the orcs, allowing the remaining soldiers of Haven and its allies to drive them back to the forests they came from. Dragonburgh remained a strong brother city of Haven, and acknowledges a debt of gratitude towards the dwarves of Anvildor for their heroic assistance. Now that the Orcs of Londorwin have been reunited under the [[The Pale King|'Pale King']], the leader of Dragonburgh, named [[James Dragonburgh|'James Dragonburgh']], has begun to assemble their most powerful sorcerers to combat the rising threat, preparing for the next Orc War. Geography Dragonburgh is built upon a large hill, with their city walls circling around it. Dragon's Roost was constructed in honor of the dragons that gave them their power long ago, and the walls were made soon after to defend the precious tomes of the library stored within. Far beneath the ground under the city lies a hidden lake, from which the city draws its water supplies. The city lies to the east of Haven, farther away from the coast, and as such relies more heavily on land born trade. The city itself is comprised of a scattering of houses and small business inside two walled rings, most of the citizens dwelling within the outer ring. Inside the central wall lies Dragon's Roost, and many of the magical, military, and government structures. Carved into the architecture of every building, including the humblest peasant's hut to the fortress at the center is images of dragons. Inhabitants The majority of Dragonburgh's citizens are humans of draconic blood, as well as a small population of other races. Dragonborn from around the world come to Dragonburgh in order to learn more about the unique, good dragons who helped found the city, and a few have stayed there to make the city their home. Elves and Half-Elves from Haven have come to the city as well, either to learn from the school of sorcery practiced there, or simply to be around things that feel as ancient and magical as the stories they knew of their homelands. Religion, Magic & Technology Religion By far, the most popular religion within the city of Dragonburgh is the worship of Apsu, the patron deity of all good and metallic dragons, and one of the gods who battled Rovagug. There is a temple dedicated to his honor close to Dragon's Roost, and many of the city's sorcerers pay homage to it at least once a year in the form of a small sacrifice, a drop of their blood upon the altar in remembrance of the good dragons who imparted their power to the city's founders. While there are no other official temples within the city walls, the followers of most good deities are welcomed there, such as the worshippers of Iomedae and Sarenrae travelling from Haven. Magic Without question, the city's magic is focused upon the study and improvement of sorcery coming from the dragon's blood found within their veins. Few practitioners of other magics have gained a foothold in the hierarchy of the city, which is centered around those able to use their bloodline to the fullest. That is why the Dragonburghs rose to power in the first place, their scions of sorcery were the mightiest. Technology Unlike in Haven, the newly developing field of technology has not been as forthcoming. While they are certainly welcoming to airships bringing trade goods, and using cranes to help repair their walls, many of the citizens still look upon technology as inferior to the magic they are familiar with, and so, few alchemists or tinkers call Dragonburgh their home. Law & Crime As a member of the Kingdom of Egron, Dragonburgh uses the [[Laws of Haven|'Laws of Haven']], however their punishments are more draconian in nature. Minor offences by locals often require them to make a burnt offering in the temple of Apsu for breaking the honor they were entrusted with, while severe offenses result in a fiery demise as the sorcerers of the city vote upon the depth of their guilt, and mutually perform the execution if the criminal is found irredeemable. People & Places of Interest (Links will be added as pages are made) * Dragon's Roost: Here lies the home of the Dragonburgh family, as well as the central working of the city government * Draconis Liberium: Contained with the tomes in this library, which is connected to the central keep, is the stories of the city's founding and the honorable dragons that showed their ancestors how to live with both nobility and power. Some of the books were written in the ancient language of the dragons, inscribed with their own talons. * Dragon Teeth School of Sorcery: '''The primary place to learn draconic magical arts, and all children displaying magical talent are sent there. * '''Temple of Apsu: Within lies an altar dedicated to the worship of Apsu through fire, shrines to pray at, and a chapel where a cleric of Apsu spreads the stories of Apsu's valor and moral character. * First Ring of Defense: The outer wall of Dragonburgh, constructed at the time of the city's founding, it is both a historical artifact, and a reminder to all evil forces that Dragonburgh will not fall without great loss on their side, attested to by the many scorched marks on the ground surrounding the city. * Second Ring of Offense: Guarding the walls of the second ring are the most powerful sorcerers of the city, and any foe foolish enough to attempt to breach it will find themselves engulfed in a whirlwind of flames and fury. Many large statues of the first dragons in the area can be found around this wall. * Trade Gate: All merchants who wish to sell their wares in the city of Haven must pass through this gate, and a tall tower to allow airships to dock has been constructed nearby. Category:Towns